


The two angels

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Angels in Middle-Earth [2]
Category: Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Female Friendship, Female Gabriel, Female Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Redemption, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Lucifer, Self-Hatred, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow To Update, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: The fellowship has broken up. Boromir is dead and Merry and Pippin are kidnapped. Sam and Frodo are on their own on their way to destroy the One Ring. It's up to Aragorn, Legolas and Lucifer to save the kingdom of Rohan from the evil wizard Saruman They get help from Lucifer's younger sister Gabriel, a resurrected and more powerful Gandalf as well as a few new friends.In the meantime, Lucifer has to come to terms that her Mate is a human. But that's easy. After all, she doesn't feel anything except friendship for him.... right?
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Angels in Middle-Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468724
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Rohan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"I grossly underestimated how fast orcs can run." Lucifer muttered as they entered the third day of hunting the orcs without food or rest. Gabriel still wasn't really well after the big fight at the riverside, so she didn't risk teleporting as she didn't know if it would work. Lucifer had tried flying towards them, but it was like something was working against them, which worried her. Aragorn and Legolas ran ahead, followed by the two archangels and lastly, Gimli. 

The dwarf could barely keep up with the four of them, reminding himself to keep breathing. Lucifer had offered to fly up and carry him, but his pride had made him refuse. A decision that he now regretted as ran after the rest of the group. They found one of the leaf clasps that the elves of Lothlórien had given them, indicating that Merry and Pippin may still be alive. Lucifer let out a small sigh of relief. The little hobbit had always been so determined to be her friend and she wasn't about to let him down if she could help it.

They ran once more and entered Rohan, which was one of the kingdoms in Middle-Earth. Legolas went ahead to scout. "Legolas, what do your elf-eyes see?" Aragorn called out. "The orcs have turned northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard." Legolas told them. "Gard, gard, gard." Gabriel echoed with a giggle, resulting in Lucifer cuffing her on the back of her head. "Not the time." She scolded, before they continued.

They ran through the night and into the morning. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas muttered, unconsciously glancing over at Gabriel to see if she was alright. After a few hours, Aragorn felt horses coming their way and told them to hide. Lucifer had been flying low and Gabriel hadn't been flying at all as her wing still hurt from when she had fallen to the ground after getting unconscious. At seeing that it was the Rohirrim, Aragorn softly ordered Lucifer to land, before calling the group and getting their attention. 

The group turned around and quickly surrounded them, pointing their spears at them. Gabriel spread one of her wings so that it hovered slightly in front of Legolas. "What business does a man, two women, an elf and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" The leader asked harshly. Gabriel and Lucifer shared a look. If they had their powers, they could've easily defeated all of these riders, but since they didn't, they had to play it safe. 

"Speak quickly!" The leader demanded and Lucifer raised an eyebrow, not liking his tone. "Give me your name, horsemaster and I shall give you mine." Gimli replied. The man dismounted and walked towards the dwarf. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He growled. Angered, Legolas pushed Gabriel's wing away and aimed an arrow at the man."You would die, before your stroke fell." He threatened.

This caused the people around them to point their spears at them again after having just pulled them back. Aragorn went to push his arm down, but Gabriel was faster, giving him a scolding look as she made him drop the arrow. Blue eyes stared right into golden ones, before Legolas relented and put the arrow back in the quiver on his back. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Lucifer, Gabriel, Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm. We're friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn told the man. 

The man revealed that he was family of the king and that he had been banished as the evil wizard Saruman had control over his uncle. "The White wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say. He has spies everywhere." The man, Éomer, said, glancing at Lucifer and Gabriel and noticing their unusual eye colours. Noticing the other man tensing up and reaching for his sword, Aragorn hurried to reassure him that they weren't spies. 

"We were tracking a group of orcs that have taken two of our friends captive." He continued and Éomer looked down at this, telling them that he had come across the same group of orcs and that he and his men had left none alive. Aragorn noticed Lucifer taking a few steps back at this and unconsciously put a hand on her back in comfort. Éomer pointed at where they had burned the corpses, only to stumble forwards as a red flash suddenly shot past him. He and his men could only stare as Lucifer flew to the burning pile.

"How does she do that?" He slowly asked in shock. "It's a long story. Rest assured that she's on our side." Aragorn told him. Realising that he was probably better off not knowing, Éomer gave them three horses, before starting to ride north with his men. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli climbed on the horses. Gabriel first wanted to fly over there, but Legolas managed to convince her to climb on behind him. 

They rode towards the burning pile, where Lucifer was frantically searching through the corpses with her hands, uncaring of the heat that was no doubt going to leave blisters if she kept going. "Lucifer, stop!" Aragorn ordered, jumping off his horse and grabbing her wrist. She whirled around on him, red eyes glaring at him. "You're going to hurt yourself." He continued in a more gentle tone, before Lucifer ripped herself free. 

"I'll be fine." She hissed, before turning to continue. "Lass, Aragorn's right. Leave the searching to me." Gimli put in his opinion, not flinching when Lucifer aimed her glare at him. Gabriel put her hand on her sister's shoulder and said something in their language, before Lucifer finally relented and stepped back. Gimli carefully searched through the remains with his axe while Lucifer impatiently paced back and forth a few feet away from the pile. Gimli suddenly found something in the pile and held it up. 

"This was off their little belts." He whispered. Aragorn kicked a helmet in anger and screamed. Gabriel almost thought that she heard a cracking sound when he kicked the helmet, before getting distracted by something else: her sister's roar of anger and pain. She knew that if her sister still had her powers, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn would've been gone and maybe she would've been as well. Lucifer had always been more powerful than her. 

She hadn't spent that much time with the two, little hobbits before they were separated, but Lucifer had and it already showed how much she had changed. The old Lucifer would've laughed at Aragorn's pain and would've taunted him about how extremely fragile life is compared to the immortal might of the Archangels. The fact that she was just as angry and in pain, showed that she had already started to change from the evil being that she had been once. She slowly put a hand on her sister's shoulder, but Lucifer roughly pulled away. 

She looked down, before noticing Aragorn practically crawling over the ground. _"What is your mate doing?"_ She asked in their language and Lucifer looked up, seeing the same thing and tilting her head. _"I have no idea."_ She replied as she slowly stood up. They heard the ranger muttering about how two hobbits had laid there in a patch of grass, slowly finding out more clues that indicated that they were alive. 

Lucifer let out a sigh of relief. "The trail leads to Fangorn Forest." Aragorn told them. "Is that good or bad?" Gabriel asked in a uncertain tone. "It isn't good. They may be in trouble." Legolas replied. "Well then. What are we waiting for?" Lucifer asked and Aragorn gave her a smirk as they ran into the forest. Lucifer almost didn't notice the brief, weird feeling in her stomach at seeing the smirk. Dismissing it, she continued to run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of their adventure starts. I know the tag says "slow to update," but it's more irregular updates. Sometimes I update three times a week, other times only once. I honestly depends on my inspiration and i have to say that comments really help feeding it ;)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. A wizard returns.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

In the forest, Gimli found orc blood and Aragorn found strange tracks on the ground. "What kind of creature could've created these?" Lucifer muttered as she kneeled down next to the ranger. Aragorn glanced at her, before quickly standing up and walking away without a word, leaving a slightly baffled Lucifer behind. She shared a look with Gabriel and the younger Archangel just shrugged in reply. 

They continued after both Legolas and Aragorn had warned Gimli not to anger the trees. The elven prince sensed someone coming towards them. "The White Wizard approaches." He told them and everyone tensed up. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn ordered in a whisper, grippng his sword as Lucifer and Gabriel did the same with their own swords, Legolas readied an arrow and Gimli held his axe tightly. "We must be quick." The ranger continued, before the five of them whirled around to face their "foe."

A white, blinding light obscured the man's face as he deflected the arrow from Legolas and the axe from Gimli, before making the swords of Aragorn and Lucifer heat up incredibly and forcing them to drop them. Only Gabriel still had a weapon as the wizard had no influence on her sword. But something made her wait to attack, despite everyone else trying to silently tell her to do just that. 

"You were tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The figure said, his voice distorted. "Where are they?!" Lucifer demanded, taking a step forwards while covering her eyes from the light, despite Aragorn trying to stop her. "They passed this way on the day before yesterday. They met someone that they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The figure replied vaguely and Lucifer growled at his answer, before Aragorn spoke up. 

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded loudly. The figure finally stepped in front of the light and several jaws fell at seeing that it was Gandalf. Aragorn pushed Lucifer's wing away and stepped forwards. The wizard explained how he had fought the Balrog and had died in the process, only to be resurrected again, this time much stronger than he had been before. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, this situation sounding very familiar to her. _"He's like an older version of our half-brother."_ She told Gabriel in their language and she snorted.

Gandalf glanced at Lucifer, already seeing the change from how she had been in the beginning.He started to lead them through the forest, telling them that they had to go to a place called "Edoras." As he was explaining the situation, he noticed Lucifer lagging behind. "Lucifer, hurry! We don't have much time." He scolded and Lucifer crossed her arms. "Are you sure that Merry and Pippin will be safe?" She asked.

Gandalf finally let a small smile show as he understood why she was so hesitant to leave."I would not leave them if they weren't completely safe, Lucifer. It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that will start an avalanche in the mountains." He told her. "What?" Lucifer just asked in reply, having no idea what he was talking about. Aragorn chuckled at her reaction.

"In one thing, you haven't changed, dear friend. You still speak in riddles." He said, making the wizard laugh too. Lucifer and Gabriel shared a confused look, before Lucifer decided to trust the wizard and continue on. Gimli had the same thoughts as the Archangel, but if Gandalf said that they were safe, then they had to be. They walked towards the edge of the forest and Gandalf whistled. Right after, a beautiful white horse appeared and ran straight towards Gandalf.

It was Shadowfax, lord of all horses and an old friend of Gandalf. A small problem arose as they only had four horses for six people. Gimli climbed into the saddle behind Legolas and Lucifer offered to fly to that place, but Gandalf refused. "We can't let the enemy know that we're coming and seeing someone fly through the air will tip them off. No, you go behind Aragorn. Hurry!" He ordered.

Lucifer sighed, before checking with Aragorn if he was alright with it and he nodded as she jumped behind him in the saddle. Gabriel hid her smile at that. The old Lucifer would've just jumped in the saddle and wrangled the reins from him at best. They started to ride through the land, Lucifer awkwardly trying to think of anything, but her current situation and the fact that she was sitting right behind her Mate and was forced to wrap her arms around him to stay on the horse. Gabriel's mischievous smirk didn't help matters at all. 

That evening, they made camp and Lucifer slowly sat down next to Aragorn, who was simply staring into the fire. "Thinking of that elf lady in Rivendell?" She asked lightly and he just nodded without looking at her. Lucifer felt a small prick around her chest, but she didn't know from what. She covertly checked and it wasn't a tick or anything like that. Shrugging it off, she thought for a minute.

"You know, Aragorn? We have been travelling for a while now, but I realised that I barely know anything about you." She said and he was silent for a minute, before humming as he realised that she was right. "Nor do I know much about you, except for the rant from when you found out that I was your Mate." He replied and she grinned dryly. "You wouldn't want to know me." She muttered and he looked at her. "I just might." He said and Lucifer gave him a surprised look, before scoffing. "Yeah, right. Let's take turns. You start." She replied, changing the subject.

Gabriel was watching them talking to each other from a bit away. "What do you think?" She asked to Legolas. He frowned, before following her gaze towards the other two. "I'm not sure. I know that they are Mates, but Aragorn's heart still belongs to Arwen and I'm not sure if that will ever change." He told her and Gabriel frowned. "Do you have anybody wanting for you?" She asked and he shook his head. 

"No one romantically, at least. I have my father and my people who are counting on me, but no lover, betrothed or wife." He told her and she smiled at that, unable to stop the relieved feeling at hearing those words, before remembering something else. "By the way why did Arwen reject Aragorn? He honestly seems like the kind of guy that any woman would be lucky to have." She said. 

"She's immortal and he's mortal. While she can trade in her immortality, her loyalty to her family is stronger." Legolas explained. "Elves can trade in their immortality?" Gabriel asked in surprise and he chuckled. "Only her family as her ancestors on her father's side are both elf and man." He elaborated. Poor Gabriel looked even more confused at this, so he went to explain Arwen's ancestry to her. Gandalf silently watched the two Archangels talk with their Mates and allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

Lucifer was slowly changing and it seemed that it was thanks to Aragorn and seemingly Pippin, if the Archangel's protective behaviour in the forest had been anything to go by. He just hoped that she would keep this up and become even better. He looked up at hearing laughter. Lucifer was practically rolling over the floor with laughter as Aragorn finished telling a funny story.

"Oh, that was fantastic." She laughed and Aragorn smiled as Lucifer leaned against him as she tried to regain her breath. He carefully rubbed her back as she calmed down. The others gave them admitted looks as Lucifer laughed. "I haven't heard her laugh like that in a long time and now, she has done it a few times since coming here." Gabriel confessed and Legolas smiled. Lucifer finally calmed down and rubbed her eyes. "I think that I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." She muttered, before wishing everyone goodnight. Gabriel soon followed her example. 

Aragorn went to talk to Gandalf for a bit and the wizard told him that Sauron feared what he could become, but that they had a tiny advantage as their enemies didn't know where the One Ring was. After that solemn conversation, Aragorn went to go to sleep as well. He suddenly noticed Lucifer shivering a bit in the cold night. He sighed as he pulled off his cloak and draped it over her, before lying down. Before long, almost everyone was asleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birt of original content, but if I do otherwise, this story will be over in no time. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	3. Saving a king

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

When Lucifer woke up underneath a cloak and realised that it was Aragorn's, she had to do her best to prevent that her face became as red as her eyes, wings and hair. Gabriel's teasing smirk didn't help matters either as she returned the cloak to its owner. "Thank you." She muttered and he smiled at her. "You are very welcome. You looked cold last night." He replied and Lucifer had that weird feeling again, this time a little bit stronger. 

_"It's a shame that he didn't warm you up in a different way."_ Gabriel murmured in their language and this time, Lucifer did get very red. " _Gabriel! We're just friends."_ She hissed as her younger sister laughed. The four men all wondered what had been said, but they had bigger things to worry about. They rode on and saw a town in the distance. They finally arrived and slowly rode through the gates, just as a flag landed right next to it. The dark atmosphere immediately put Lucifer and Gabriel on their guard. Even Gimli commented on it.

Gabriel unconsciously tightened her grip on Legolas and her wings flared out a bit, her instinct telling her to stay on her guard and protect her Mate, even if Legolas was an immortal elf and could take care of himself. Legolas thought for a minute, before slowly covering her hand with his and smiled at her over his shoulder when he felt her startle at that. She gave him a tiny smile back, before taking a deep breath and relaxing a bit. 

Lucifer simply raised an eyebrow at her sister, immediately earning herself a silent "shut up" from Gabriel. She simply gave her sister the same smirk as the younger Archangel had given her that very morning. "Lucifer, could you loosen your grip slightly?" Aragorn asked as the Archangel was tightly gripping his waist. "Sorry." Lucifer quickly replied in an embarrassed tone, immediately relaxing her hold. 

They arrived at what had to be the castle of the king, even if it was small and simple and not like any castles that Lucifer and Gabriel were used to. They dismounted and went up the stairs to the castle's entrance. A man stopped them and ordered them to give them their weapons on the orders of a guy named "Grima Wormtongue." Lucifer shared a look with Aragorn and the ranger gave her a shrug as they gave their weapons to the guards at Gandalf's nod. Gabriel was glad that her sword seemed like an normal sword when she wasn't using it

The captain apparently wasn't a big fan of this Grima as he let Gandalf keep his staff as they went in. Lucifer felt her eyebrow climb at what had to be the king. He looked ancient as a creepy looking man whispered in his ear. It made her think of when her demons possessed someone and she wondered how on earth no one had done anything before this. It was clear that something was wrong. 

The creepy man came closer to them. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell I name him. As ill news is an ill guest." He said, looking at Lucifer and Gabriel. His eyes widened at seeing their unnatural eye colour, filling this information for Saruman to use. Legolas glared at the man as he put Gabriel behind him, before Gandalf quickly shut the man up and showed him his staff. This was the sign for some of the guards to start attacking them, but they had it covered as Gandalf walked towards the king. 

Lucifer and Gabriel used their wings to knock the men away before they even touched the depowered Archangels. Once they were done, Lucifer almost literally flew towards Wormtongue and grabbed him by his shirt, slamming him against a pillar. "I would stay still if I were you." She threatened, showing him the small dagger that she had hidden in her sleeve. He immediately stilled, sensing that Lucifer would not hesitate to kill him. 

Gandalf went to free the king from Saruman's hold, pretending to still be the weaker Gandalf the Grey by wearing a grey robe over his white ones. The king let out a evil laugh, stating that he had no power here, before Gandalf literally showed his true colours. " _He didn't notice the clearly white staff?"_ Lucifer muttered to Gabriel and her sister shrugged. _"He didn't notice the white robes underneath the grey ones either."_ She replied. 

" _Or the white hair."_ Lucifer continued, making Gabriel snort. Meanwhile, Gandalf was busy driving Saruman out of the king's mind. A blonde woman tried to run to the king, but Aragorn stopped her "If I go, Théoden dies." The evil wizard threatened, speaking through the king's mouth. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Gandalf replied, before managing to succeed and banish him from the king's mind. The man fell back into his throne as the woman ripped herself free and ran towards him. Lucifer's eyes widened as the king's appearance became younger with the second.

"Is that what it looks like when a demon gets successfully exorcised?" She asked in a whisper, leaning towards her sister. "As absolutely terrible as a demon's possession is, they never age their host's appearance like that as far as I know." Gabriel replied as the king managed to stand up and got his sword from the captain. Admiring it for a second, he turned to glare at the still caught Wormtongue. 

"You." He started, pointing at Lucifer. She immediately perked up. "Your majesty?" She asked. "Throw that creature out of the door if you can." Théoden ordered and Lucifer smirked. "With pleasure." She replied as she and Gabriel grabbed one arm each and dragged the disgusting man out, throwing him down the stairs as the king followed with his sword drawn. "I have only ever served you, my lord." Wormtongue pleaded and Lucifer scoffed as she crossed her arms. "If he calls that "serving," then I don't want to know what "fighting" is for him." She said. 

Théoden heard her and agreed as he spat at the despicable man, before going to kill him. However, Aragorn stopped him before he could and convinced him to let Wormtongue go. The man quickly fled the town as its citizens kneeled before their king. Théoden asked after his son, only to be told that he was dead. Lucifer could see that this was yet another heavy blow for him to endure. 

"Did you have to let that despicable man go?" She asked as Aragorn joined them again and he gave her a look. "Enough blood has been spilled on his account, Lucifer. If we killed him, we would've been no better than Saruman." He replied. Lucifer scowled at his answer, but reluctantly conceded. "Alright, but if we get in trouble, I'll blame you." She muttered and he chuckled, patting her shoulder and walking on. 

Lucifer watched him go, before giving her sister a confused look as the younger Archangel put her hand on her forehead. "Are you alright? You never agree without a fight." She asked and Lucifer pushed her hand away with an annoyed grunt. "I'm fine. It's just that Aragorn was right. I came here to become better, not to stay as bad as I once was." She explained and Gabriel had to agree with that. Soon after, there was a funeral procession for the prince of Rohan and the group took part in it as it was only proper to do so.

During the procession, Aragorn noticed that Lucifer was looking rather down, but not just about the dead prince. Once they went back to the castle, he gently asked her about it. "I came here to be an actual angel again. To save people and I have been absolutely terrible at it." She muttered, looking down. Aragorn rubbed her back in comfort and she gave him a thankful smile, before the ranger went on. Lucifer never noticed that she didn't even flinch at his touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took a while. I really didn't feel well in the past week. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	4. On the road again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The humiliated Wormtongue raced to Isengard on horseback and was let in. Saruman was furious about his defeat. "Gandalf the White. Gandalf the fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?" He asked sarcastically. "There were five who followed the wizard. An elf, a dwarf, a man and two women of whom I'm not sure what they are." Wormtongue told him and the wizard turned to him. 

"Explain." He ordered. "They looked different, my lord. One of them had red hair and the other was as blonde as the princess Éowyn, but their eyes were something else. The most magnificent gold and red that I have ever seen. They also talked in a language that I have never heard before. It was like Elvish, but different all three same. The guards attacking them were also knocked away without their arms and legs even coming in contact with them. Some kind of invisible limbs, perhaps." Wormtongue suggested. 

Saruman listened to him, very interested in this new development. "So Gandalf has found some new friends to play with. How long before he gets bored of them?" He scoffed, before remembering what else Wormtongue had said. "The man. Was he from Gondor?" He asked. "No. From the north. One of the Dúnedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor. And yet, he bore a strange ring." His servant explained, before describing the ring.

Saruman recognised the description and scoffed at the thought of Gandalf finding the Heir of Isildur. "The line was broken years ago. It matters not. The world of men shall fall." He stated, before going to order his orcs to send out their wargs after Wormtongue had predicted Théoden's next move, which was to move to the fortress of Helm's Deep. His mind was on the two women that Wormtongue described. He had seen someone with red hair and blonde hair, but he had been focused on Gandalf, so he hadn't paid attention.

Perhaps, he could persuade them to join his sight, giving them power beyond their imagination... for five minutes. In Rohan, Théoden had decided to evacuate the city and go to a fortress called "Helm's Deep." As they were helping to prepare the citizens for the trek while also talking with each other, Aragorn and Lucifer found a horse completely in distress. Aragorn gave his saddle to Lucifer and went to calm the horse down.

Lucifer simply watched in slight amazement as Aragorn softly spoke to the horse in Elvish.The frightened animal quickly calmed down at hearing his words. "Impressive." She complimented and Aragorn gave her a grin. "Thank you." He replied as she stepped closer, only for the horse to start panicking again. Lucifer quickly stepped back at seeing this reaction and the horse calmed down again.

Realising that she was the cause for the horse's distress this time, Lucifer gave Aragorn a small smile and went to help the others again. Aragorn watched her go with a sympathetic look in his eyes, having figured out the same thing as the depowered Archangel. " _It's alright. She is a friend. She won't hurt you."_ He told the horse. Éowyn heard him speak Elvish after telling him that the horse's name was Brego and that he had belonged to her now dead cousin. She wondered how he knew Elvish and he told her about his upbringing with the elves of Rivendell.

Lucifer watched them from a small distance and frowned at feeling another pang in her chest, rubbing it almost absentmindedly and continuing on. As she was helping with getting food in a bag, Gabriel popped up beside her. "What is it?" She asked immediately, seeing the frown on her big sister's face. Deciding to not talk about the strange feeling in her chest, Lucifer chose to say something else. 

"I spooked a horse by just being me. Even horses know that I'm bad news." She muttered. "The horse that you and Aragorn ride on seems pretty okay with you." Gabriel hummed and Lucifer gave her a small glare. She quickly lifted her hands in surrender, seeing that she wasn't in the mood for a joke. "I'm sure it will be okay, Lucifer. Come on, let's go and help the people of Edoras pack their things." She said, grabbing the bag that Lucifer had just filled and running away. "Hey! Give that back!" Lucifer shouted, running after her little sister. 

Soon enough, they were leaving Edoras behind. Lucifer and Éowyn were walking next to the horse that Gimli was sitting on, the dwarf explaining some things about his kind. "It's true, you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for dwarf men." He told them and both women turned around to where Aragorn was riding behind them. 

"It's the beards." He whispered, miming it with his hand and both women smiled. "This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground, which is of course, ridiculous." Gimli laughed, before his horse suddenly went faster and he fell off its back. Lucifer laughed at his misfortune, but not unkindly. Laughing was coming to her a lot easier than it had in a long time. 

After several hours, they set up camp on the mountainside. Lucifer was walking through the camp out of boredom, when she met Éowyn who was carrying a small cauldron of stew. Lucifer took one look at it and decided to decline the princess's offer if having some. She didn't know much of human food, but that didn't look very delicious. The two women decided to walk together, when Éowyn had a question for the Archangel. "How long have you and Aragorn been together?" She asked, making Lucifer stumble in surprise.

"Uh... we're not." She replied, making it sound more like a question than anything and Éowyn frowned. "Oh. I just assumed that.... never mind." She said and Lucifer gave her a weird look, before they arrived at the man in question. Éowyn offered him some of her stew and he accepted it. Seeing his face at tasting it, Lucifer was glad that she didn't eat it. Aragorn quickly told the princess that it was good. 

"Really?" She asked in relief, before starting to turn around. Aragorn quickly tried to throw the stew away, but Éowyn turned around before he fully could. Lucifer hid her smile as she sat down next to him. Éowyn and Aragorn briefly talked about how the latter was actually 87, having a longer lifespan than normal humans did. This surprised even Lucifer as she never would've guessed that he was that old. 

Aragorn honestly wanted Éowyn to leave, so that he could throw the stew away and Lucifer sensed this. "You go and help your people, your highness. I will make sure that he eats it whole ." She said, giving Aragorn a hidden smirk as Éowyn nodded and walked away. "Please, let me throw it away." The ranger begged and Lucifer shook her head, her smirk now fully visible. Aragorn scowled at her, before waiting until she wasn't looking at him for a moment, carefully dipping his fingers into the stew and throwing them at her.

She gasped as the warm drops of the disgusting stew hit her in the face and slowly turned her head to look at him. "Oh, you're going to regret that Aragorn. I'll get my revenge, Ranger." She threatened. "I can't wait, angel." Aragorn replied and she sent him a challenging look. He returned it without hesitation. They both finally smiled at each other and chuckled. "We're le an old married couple." Lucifer chuckled and Aragorn laughed. 

In the meantime, Gabriel had spent the entire trip with Legolas ahead of the others. They were on the lookout for any orcs or other monsters, but also talked to each other while doing that, slowly growing closer. While Gabriel was happy and bubbly, Legolas was more serious and quiet. When camp was set up, they went to see who had better aim a bit away from it: Gabriel with a dagger, or Legolas with his bow and arrow. Legolas won by a tiny bit."Not bad, your highness." Gabriel murmured and he gave her a tiny smirk as they went back to camp.

As night fell, they were still talking to each other. Legolas was explaining about how important the stars of Middle-Earth were to his kin, when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw that Gabriel, who had been sitting next to him, had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.He simply smiled at it and carefully pulled her a bit closer so that she would be warm

Gabriel instinctively snuggled closer to him, her wings wrapping themselves around the both of them and forming a protective cocoon of golden feathers. Legolas simply chuckled at the action of the youngest Archangel. "Sleep well, Gabriel. I will watch over you." He whispered, before carefully settling down even more to do just that. Aragorn had also fallen asleep after having watched Lucifer interact with the people of Rohan through the late afternoon and evening. She was clearly doing her best to be kind to them and giving them a chance.

He had smiled at her, feeling proud of her for at least trying and not noticing a slight feeling in his chest. He had a dream of Arwen and him being married and having a son. He woke up in the morning, seeing red wings covering him as an extra blanket. He smiled at seeing the favour of a few nights ago returned as he stretched and got up without waking up the Archangel next to him and never realising something was off about his dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	5. I'm not that girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wargs attack and Lucifer shares some of her insecurities with Éowyn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

For the next few hours, everything seemed pretty calm. Lucifer and Aragorn were talking with each other, when they suddenly heard a scream up ahead. Lucifer, Legolas and Gabriel immediately ran/flew ahead to see what was going on. They saw a wolf like creature attacking two of the men, an orc sitting on its back. Gabriel and Lucifer took care of the wolf, while Legolas killed the orc. What is Dad's name is that?!" Gabriel shouted as Aragorn joined them

"A warg scout." Legolas said and Aragorn ran back to warn the others, Lucifer following him. Théoden rode up to them. "What is it?! What do you see?!" The king asked. "Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn shouted, starting panic amongst the citizens. "Great way to keep them calm, Ranger." Lucifer scoffed and Aragorn turned to her. "Now is not the time for sarcasm, Lucifer. I need you to lead them to safety." He said, cupping her neck. A bit surprised and feeling another odd sensation in her body, Lucifer nodded before realising what he said.

Letting her go, grabbing his horse from Éowyn and jumping onto the saddle, he rode to face the wargs, after sharing one more look with Lucifer and nodding at her at seeing her panicked face at realising what he had just asked her to do. The princess looked between the two of them, but said nothing as she started to lead the people down the mountainside. Gabriel shared a look with her older sister and pointed down to indicate that she was staying. 

Lucifer finally started to help leading the people to safety. "Sure, ask the devil to lead the people to safety. Might as well ask Sauron to help." She muttered, making sure that no one heard her. As she was leading them, she couldn't help but think of the weird feeling that she had when Aragorn held her neck. It was like that fluttering feeling that she had, but much stronger and she had almost felt her face heat up. What was going on?!

In the meantime, Gabriel helped Legolas, Aragorn, Théoden and the other men fighting the monsters that had tracked them down as much as she could, trying to save as many men as possible. There was no doubt in anyone's mind who sent them: Saruman. This wizard was really starting to get on her last nerves already. She was usually a tolerant Archangel, but this wizard was pissing her off. Anyone who willingly brought innocent people into danger already angered both her and Lucifer and you knew that you screwed up if the devil is angry at you.

With every beast and orc that she quickly cut down, she thought of the many lives that she was saving. One less orc and warg to chase after and hurt the men, women and children that Éowyn and Lucifer were leading to safety. She hissed as one of the wargs managed to scratch her in the side, but she quickly cut off its head and fought through the pain. She was immortal, but still could get hurt. She just couldn't die of old age

Despite it being an intense and harsh battle, it was over pretty soon. "Aragorn?!" Legolas shouted at not seeing his friend anywhere. "Aragorn?!" Gimli repeated, but there was no answer. Hearing a dying orc laughing, the dwarf immediately ordered it to tell them what it knew and the orc told them that Aragorn had fallen over the edge of the cliff just a few feet away, holding the man's leaf clasp as proof.

Théoden went to look over the edge, but only saw a rapid river. He ordered the remaining men to get the wounded on horses and leave the dead behind, knowing that they had to move on. That was when Legolas remembered someone else. He frantically looked around, before his eyes fell on Gabriel. A relieved smile made its way to his face, before he noticed her pale face, her stance and her tunic slowly turning red.He immediately rushed to her side and lifted her up. "You're hurt." He stated and Gabriel scoffed weakly. "Thank you, captain obvious." She murmured, before resting her head on his shoulder.

She supposed that it was instinct, but she immediately felt safe in his arms. With help from one of the remaining men, Legolas managed to get her on a horse and climbed on behind her. Gimli climbed on another horse behind one of the remaining soldiers. They rode to the fortress as fast as they could. Gabriel groaned as it jostled her wound, but she held herself strong as they rode on. 

In the meantime, Éowyn, Lucifer and the citizens had made it to the fortress. As they got the people settled and waited for the men to return, Éowyn had a question for the Archangel. "How is it that you are not a couple? Because that look that you shared was something like I have never seen." She commented, making Lucifer stumble once again. Why did that happen so often lately? "If you must know, he's in love with someone else. An elf lady named Arwen. I met her and she's so pure and kind. She is a better option than I'll ever be." She replied.

"Now, don't say that. You have shown kindness ever since I met you." Éowyn said and Lucifer scoffed. "Which takes considerable effort from me while it shouldn't be. Aragorn deserves better than what I can offer him." She muttered and Éowyn gave her a concerned look, before letting the subject go for now. "Nevertheless, I hope that I will have a relationship even close to what the two of you have one day." She finished. 

"You will. And when you do, I'll give him a harsh interrogation to make sure that he will treat you kindly." Lucifer replied and she laughed. Lucifer helped for a bit longer, before Éowyn waved her away saying that she had everything under control and that she would warn the Archangel when everyone returned. Lucifer reluctantly agreed and went to sit in a secluded room, a bit away from the other humans and closed the door. 

Even if she and Aragorn ever grew to love each other, what did she have to give him? An evil title as king consort of Hell? Lots of daddy issues? Several millennia worth of trauma and pain? He didn't deserve that. He deserved someone pure and kind like Arwen or even Éowyn. Someone, for who being kind wasn't a conscious effort. Closing her eyes and opening her mouth, she actually started to sing to herself for the first time in several millennia. The melody was sad and insecure, which was very fitting considering the Archangel's current state of mind. 

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Black hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

Éowyn had been standing outside the door of the room that Lucifer was in and felt extremely guilty for starting the conversation and making her feel like this. She carefully knocked on the door and opened it. She gently smiled at the red-haired woman, pretending like she didn't hear anything. "The scouts have seen a group approaching the gates. It's them." She told her and Lucifer quickly followed her out to greet the survivors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	6. Rescuing a ranger and a surprise visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. 

A small group of soldiers rode into the gates, Lucifer and Éowyn nervously waiting for them. The princess noticed how few had returned and Lucifer's eyes immediately noticed the wounded Gabriel being helped down from the horse by a worried Legolas. "What happened?" She asked. "A Warg managed to scratch me. Stupid beast." Gabriel muttered.

A woman quickly came running up with some bandages and a thankful Legolas immediately took them over, before carefully helping Gabriel inside. That was when Gimli slowly approached Lucifer and Éowyn. "Lucifer, my lady." He started, looking at them with a sorrowful look. "Gimli? Where's Aragorn?" Lucifer asked, not seeing the ranger anywhere. "He fell into the river." Gimli answered solemnly and both Lucifer and Éowyn paled in shock. 

Everyone around them jumped as there was a large gust of wind and Lucifer had seemingly disappeared. "Where did she go?" Éowyn asked as she looked around, but Gimli knew exactly where she had gone to and pointed to a spot in the sky that was growing smaller with the second. Everyone stared in shock. "Since when can Lucifer fly?!" Éowyn asked and Gimli explained about her wings. 

In the meantime, Lucifer was flying over the kingdom of Rohan, her six weeks beating frantically and sending her through the sky at an incredible speed, a desperation filling her entire being as she looked down the ground. She quickly found the river and followed it, flying a few feet above the water. She knew that the chance of finding him was small, but she had to try.

Her faith was rewarded when she saw a body floating in the water. It was Aragorn. She quickly grabbed his arms, pulling him towards the rocky shore. "Please, don't be dead. Please don't be dead." She muttered to herself as she tried to find a heartbeat, sighing in relief at finding one. "Okay, what do I do now?" She asked no one in particular. A sudden idea filled her mind and she also immediately knew how to do it. She knew who was responsible for it and sighed. 

"Really?" She whined to the sky, before sighing again and starting to push on his chest like she had seen in her head. She believed that humans called it CPR. At the next part, she looked at the sky again, before preparing herself. "Sorry, Aragorn." She whispered, before squeezing his nose shut and placing her mouth over his acne pushing breath in his body twice. 

She repeated this, until Aragorn started to groan. She quickly sat up straight as the ranger opened his eyes and looked at her in a daze. "Lucifer?" He muttered. She gave him a wry grin. "Don't ever scare us like that again, you bastard." She scolded, giving him a tiny nudge. He gave her a tiny smile as he looked at her with a strange look in his eyes. "My saving angel." He muttered jokingly.

Lucifer immediately blushed. "Oh, shut up." She replied and he chuckled as he tried to get up. She quickly helped as he leaned on her. He turned his head to look at her. "You saved my life." He stated weakly and Lucifer gave him another grin, even if her cheeks darkened even more. "Well, we can't do this without you. Someone has to lead us." She said and Aragorn smiled at her. "Thank you." He breathed and Lucifer gave him another nudge. "Friends don't leave each other, right?" She asked.

"No, they don't." Aragorn replied with a small smile as he tried to regain his strength. Lucifer smiled back, before starting to think about what they had to do now. "We really need to go back to the fortress, but I can't carry you all the way back without my super strength." She muttered, before hearing something approaching them and quickly turning around.

"Isn't that the scared horse from the stables?" She asked in utter confusion at seeing a horse carefully approaching them. "I told them to set him free as he had seen enough war. I didn't think that I would ever see him again." Aragorn replied as Lucifer carefully let him go and stood up once she saw that he stayed upright, slowly approaching the horse.

Brego took a few steps back and neighed. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Lucifer whispered, carefully holding out her arm as she approached the horse. She continued talking to him, before finally managing to touch his nose. "That's it. Good boy." Lucifer breathed, walking closer and gently petting his neck. Aragorn simply watched her, a strange light feeling growing in his stomach. It made him think of his feelings for Arwen, but different all the same.

With Lucifer's help, Brego managed to lie down and the still weak Aragorn slowly climbed on his back. Brego stood back up and Lucifer used her wings to land in front of Aragorn, the ranger wrapping his arms around her waist. "By the way, I hope that you don't mind, but I might have stolen your first kiss while trying to save your life." She said and he chuckled. "Well, I'm glad that it wasn't by an orc." He replied.

She chuckled too as she started to set Brego in motion by the ropes that were still tied to the horse. It was at the first hill that they already stopped. "What is it?" Aragorn asked concerned. "I don't know which way to go." Lucifer admitted reluctantly and Aragorn laughed. To her surprise, Lucifer found herself smiling at the sound, actually liking it. 

Aragorn gave her directions to the fortress and she followed them. Riding through the night and morning, she stopped Brego once again on top of a large hill, but this time for very different reasons. "Oh, Dad." She whispered in horror at seeing the many, many _, many_ orcs that were no doubt on their way to Helm's Deep. A more awake and stronger Aragorn saw the same thing. "We need to get out of here, before they see us." He muttered and Lucifer listened, steering Brego away. 

They finally arrived at another hill and they both sighed in relief at seeing the fortress in the distance.You did it, Lucifer." Aragorn praised. "Well, we only made it because of your instructions. If you had been unconscious, we probably would've ended up in this Gondor place." She muttered and he laughed again as they rode further to the fortress.

Inside Helm's Deep, Legolas had carefully bandaged Gabriel's wound in the day before and the Archangel could see that he was blaming himself for her injury. She grabbed his hand as he finished dressing the cleaned wound and he looked up. "It's not your fault, Legolas. I knew what I was getting into and I don't regret it." She told him sternly. 

He gave her a tiny smile. "Thank you, _Meleth Nín."_ He said, before realising what he said and looking down in slight embarrassment. They had literally only known each other for a week at most. It was way too soon to say things like that. Gabriel just looked at him with a frown. "What does that mean?" She asked and he shook his head. "Nothing important. Don't worry about it." He told her dismissively, before standing up and walking away. Gabriel just stayed behind, feeling very confused.

"What was that all about?" She asked Gimli, who had just walked up to her and the dwarf shrugged, not knowing either. For the rest of the day, they tried to help the people as much as they could. Even Gabriel tried to help, despite Legolas, Gimli and Éowyn telling her to rest. They reached a compromise by making the children walk to Gabriel and she would hand out food while sitting down.

They had to ration it as much as they could, but they did their best. When night fell, Legolas returned to her and told her to go to sleep. She reluctantly agreed, but only if he stayed at her side. He conceded and sat down slightly awkwardly after his words that afternoon. Gabriel rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

About an hour after she and most of the humans had fallen asleep, a hooded figure approached her and Legolas. The elven prince was immediately on his guard. "Prince Legolas." The figure greeted with a bow, his voice deep and full of authority. "Who are you?" Legolas asked, one arm around Gabriel and the other on the hilt of his dagger. The man lowered his hood to reveal black hair and unnatural blue eyes. "My name is Micheal. I am Lucifer's and Gabriel's brother." He answered.

Legolas relaxed just a tiny bit, having heard Gabriel and Lucifer talk about him, but he didn't relax fully. "Why are you here? I thought Lucifer was supposed to do this with only Gabriel's help." He said in a slightly suspicious tone. "And you would be very correct in that, but a big battle is coming and if Gabriel fights in her current condition, she will die." He stated solemnly. 

Legolas immediately stiffened and Gabriel groaned as the movement stirred her. Legolas relaxed slightly and Gabriel settled again. Michael smiled at the sight, happy that his younger sisters had both found their mates, even if Lucifer was still denying it to herself. "Then, she will stay in the caves with the women and children." Legolas said, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"I think that we both know that she would never accept that. She would sneak out and try to fight anyway." Michael stated and Legolas had to admit that he was right. "What do you suggest?" He asked and Michael lifted his hand in answer, gently putting it on Gabriel's wound. A glow spread from his hand for a few seconds, before dying down. Michael stood up and gave Legolas a look. "Take care of her." He ordered, before putting his hood back on and walking away into the night.

Legolas looked down at Gabriel and saw that she looked more comfortable than a few minutes ago, even in sleep. Having heard about how Archangels could heal others, it didn't take long for him to figure out what Michael had done. Silently thanking the older Archangel, the prince settled down next to Gabriel and watched over her for the rest of the night. 

The next morning, Gabriel woke up without any pain. At hearing about who had visited her, she smiled and silently thanked her older brother. In the afternoon, the guards were shocked to see Lucifer and Aragorn approach the gates and quickly let them in. Gimli was the first to approach them, at first shouting about how he was going to kill Aragorn, before just hugging him in relief. Lucifer chuckled at the dwarf, before they walked further and met Legolas and Gabriel.

"Someone's looking healthy." Lucifer commented, looking at her sister while their Mates talked to each other. "You can thank our big brother for that." Gabriel replied and Lucifer smiled dryly as Éowyn noticed them too. "Oh, Valar. She really did it." She breathed in wonder as Aragorn walked inside with Lucifer to warn Théoden about the approaching army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter to make up for not updating in a while. The next chapter will probably be around the 2nd of January.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	7. Preparing for a fight and talks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Lucifer and Aragorn had told Théoden about the army that was approaching them and the king had ordered the women and children to be sent to the caves for their safety and for every able-bodied man to be put in armour and given a weapon, regardless of their age. To Lucifer's and Gabriel's horror, that included young boys who were barely entering puberty. Lucifer tried to convince the king not to send in the young boys, but he didn't listen. 

"I don't want to make this sacrifice either, Lady Lucifer. But I have to protect my people. You wouldn't understand." He snapped, before walking away. Lucifer watched him go. "You're right. I really don't understand." She muttered as Gabriel rubbed her back and led her to where Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were walking. Seeing Éowyn talking to Aragorn, Lucifer felt the weird pain in her chest again and silently rubbed it with her hand. Gabriel saw this and looked between her sister and the taking Aragorn and Éowyn with a raised eyebrow.

They joined the others again, their solemn faces answering the silent questions of their friends. "You did your best, lass." Gimli said to comfort them and Lucifer gave him a tiny smile in gratitude, before looking at Aragorn in concern. "Aragorn, why don't you go and rest a bit? You can't fight the Uruk-hai half-dead." She advised, Legolas thanking her as he had the same concerns about his friend as her

"I'll be fine, Lucifer. I promise." Aragorn stubbornly replied, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, before continuing on. Lucifer stared after him, the weird feeling returning, before sighing in frustration. "If I had my powers, I could snap my fingers and put him to sleep." She muttered and Gabriel grinned at her as they went to prepare. It was rather hard for Lucifer and Gabriel to find armour that fitted their shorter and slimmer frames.

Some of the men scoffed at seeing that women were joining them in the battle, thinking that this was no place for them. They fully ignored the whisperings, but it hurt them to see young boys being put in armour that was far too big for them and were handed weapons that they had no idea how to handle. "Even newly created angels have to wait longer before they start training. This is absolutely ridiculous and that's coming from _me!_ " Lucifer hissed and Gabriel agreed with her, but they couldn't do anything about it. They could only hope for the best.

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas joined them as well. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn muttered and Lucifer simply made a face as she stood next to him with her arms crossed. "Most have seen too many winters." Gimli commented. "Or too few." Legolas said, one hand on Gabriel's shoulder to try and comfort her. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." The prince continued and everything fell quiet. 

Dropping his hand from Gabriel's shoulder, Legolas started to speak in Elvish about how they had every right to be frightened and about how they had no chance of winning. Gabriel went to stand next to Lucifer. "What are they saying?" She whispered as Aragorn started to speak in Elvish too. "I have no idea." Lucifer replied, startling slightly when Aragorn suddenly shouted something in the common tongue. 

"Then I shall die as one of them!" The ranger shouted, before falling silent and walking away without another word. Legolas started to go after him, but Gimli stopped him. "Let him go, lad. Let him be." He said, but Lucifer didn't listen and walked after him anyway once they had turned their backs. She quickly found him outside, sitting on the stairs. "I don't want to talk." He immediately muttered, having heard her approach. Lucifer simply shrugged in answer. "Then don't talk." She replied as she sat down next to him. Aragorn sighed, but let her be. 

After several minutes of silence between the two of them as they watched the soldiers hurriedly prepare for the upcoming battle, Lucifer finally spoke up. "If _I_ may say something..." She started and Aragorn gave her a small grin, before nodding. "If we actually do die in the upcoming battle, then I'm glad that I died among friends." She confessed and Aragorn simply looked at her, not saying anything. The odd feeling in his chest and stomach was growing 

Lucifer let out a chuckle. "It's funny, isn't it? I never thought I would be in this situation as the "immortal devil, but here we are." She said with a dry laugh. Aragorn looked down for a second, before looking back up. "At the gates of Moria, you said that you weren't sure if you would be welcomed home, what did you mean with that?" He asked gently and this time, it was Lucifer who looked down. 

"Because I know that there are at least several angels in Heaven, who believe that I should stay in Hell. Okay, Gabriel was happy to see me, but that's Gabriel. How many others will be like that?" She asked, looking at him and he thought for a moment. "Do the people of this world go to this Heaven of yours?" He asked and Lucifer gave him a confused look. "I don't know. Why?" She asked. "Well, if we do, then I will make sure to visit you often and I'm sure that a couple of hobbits will do so too." He comforted her and she gave him a grateful smile, her wings wrapping around him.

Aragorn smiled back at her, before reaching out and tucking another lock of her hair behind her ear. "You should tie it together. You cannot fight when your hair limits your sight." He advised and she nodded, before rubbing her hands and breathing in them. "It's cold here. Aren't you cold?" She asked and he shook his head. "May I?" He asked, holding out his hand and Lucifer gave him her hand with a confused look. 

Her face quickly became as red as her hair when Aragorn engulfed her hands in his and warmed them up with his own breath. Another warm feeling spread through her chest and she was glad that it was already dark. "Thank you." She muttered and he smiled at her. "You are very welcome." He replied and she smiled back. "We will win this, Aragorn. I don't know how, but we will. Besides, Gandalf is still out there, doing whatever he's doing." She reminded him. 

The White Wizard had ridden out on his own on the day that they had left for the fortress. Aragorn nodded at her words, before noticing a nervous boy standing a bit further. "Give me your sword." He ordered and the boy obeyed. Lucifer watched as Aragorn reassured the boy that there was always hope, swinging with the borrowed sword, but being careful not to hit her in the process. He gave the sword back, before going inside to prepare himself. Lucifer went to find her sister in the meantime and found her standing on the outer wall. 

"Before anything happens in this battle, I want to say that I'm sorry." The older Archangel said and Gabriel gave her a confused look. "What for?" She asked. "That you were forced to help me, instead of safely being back home." Lucifer replied. Gabriel smiled. "Actually, I volunteered to come and help." She admitted and Lucifer gave her a surprised look. "Why on earth would you do that?" She asked and Gabriel shrugged. 

"I missed you." She confessed and Lucifer stared at her in shock, before pulling her closer and hugging her tightly. Gabriel smiled and hugged her back happily. As they pulled back, Gabriel tilted her head. "Any reason why you were rubbing your chest this afternoon?" She asked and Lucifer scoffed. "I feel like I'm getting sick. I have these weird feelings in my chest and stomach." She confessed."What kind of feelings?" Gabriel asked in concern.

"Well, Aragorn just helped me warm my hands and I got this warm, light feeling in my chest and stomach and I have actually caught myself staring at him like some kind of fool and.... why are you smiling like that?" She asked at seeing the smirk on her younger sister's face. "Do you also feel angry and jealous at say... Éowyn when she's talking to Aragorn?" The younger Archangel asked. "I don't know. Maybe. Why?" Lucifer asked. "Because those feelings are a human emotion. You're falling in love, Luci." Gabriel told her older sister. Lucifer stared at her. 

_"What?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that your battle strategy is bad if Satan hates it
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	8. Start of a battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Gabriel just gave her sister another smirk as everyone stared at them, wondering why Lucifer had shouted so loudly. A prepared Aragorn had heard it too and quickly ran up the stairs to see what was going on. "Is everything alright?" He asked, looking between Gabriel and Lucifer in concern. "Everything's fine." Gabriel said, but seeing Aragorn really didn't help Lucifer's confused and shocked state. 

"Lucifer?" Aragorn asked, gently putting a hand on her upper arm. Lucifer's red eyes immediately snapped to his and Aragorn's concern grew at seeing the almost scared look in them. "I...I need some time for myself." Lucifer said, before suddenly flying off, eliciting shocked gasps of the people, who hadn't seem her fly before. "Lucifer!" Aragorn shouted, but she didn't listen. The ranger whirled around towards Gabriel. "What did you tell her?" He asked. "I only told her something that she was too blind to see for herself." The younger Archangel replied, before walking off. 

In the time that Gabriel and Lucifer had been talking to each other, an army of Elves had arrived to help the men in the battle and their leader, Haldir, walked towards Aragorn and scoffed. "Of course, the dark one flees before the battle." He sneered and Aragorn immediately glared at him. "She was clearly distressed about something. She wouldn't leave us." He protested. 

Haldir scoffed again, before walking off to prepare. Aragorn heard him mutter about how she was not coming back, but he didn't want to believe him. Maybe, the old Lucifer would've abandoned them, but not anymore. He thought of the nights that they had camped together and how she had slowly come out of her shell, smiling and laughing more. He sighed and hoped that she would return.

The feeling in his chest was back and he had no idea what to do about it. Legolas walked up to him, having heard about the situation from Gabriel. "She will return, my friend." He said, patting Aragorn's shoulder and the man gave him a tiny smile in gratitude, before they went to take their places. Gabriel was standing a bit further along the wall, a burrowed bow in her hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back. "Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Legolas asked her as elves took their places around them. "No, but who is?" Gabriel replied honestly.

Legolas had to agree with that as everyone went to stand on their assigned places and waited. Gimli joined the elf and Archangel and started to complain. "You could have picked a better spot." He muttered as he was unable to look over the wall. Gabriel let out a snort and Legolas smirked. Aragorn joined them as well as they saw the orcs approaching them. "Well, lad. Whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said.

Gabriel took a deep breath and gripped her burrowed bow and the hilt of her sword tightly as thunder and lightning made themselves known. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas stated. "Let's hope they last the night." Gimli muttered, before Aragorn walked away and it started to rain. The orcs stopped several feet away and just waited. Gabriel frowned. "Something is off about these orcs." She commented.

Legolas immediately looked at her. "What is it?" He asked and Gabriel shook her head. "I'm not sure. Even depowered as I am now, I can sense Saruman's magic, but there's something else too." She muttered as the stand-off continued. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't like it "What's happening out there?" Gimli asked, trying to jump up and look over the wall. "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked, to try and cheer Gabriel up at seeing how nervous she was .

Both Gabriel and Gimli let out chuckles at the questions. The orcs started to hang their spears on the ground, until once of the men accidentally let go of his arrow and killed an orc. "Good first shot." Gabriel commented as the orc keeled over."Oh, now they're angry." She continued as the orcs roared and charged. As the battle began, one question was on the minds of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gabriel: "w _here was Lucifer?_

As it turned out, Lucifer was really close. She had flown to the top of the mountain where the fortress was built against. She rested her head in her hands as she tried to make sense of the situation. She couldn't be in love with Aragorn, right? She was the Devil! She didn't have any feelings and especially not for a human man, even if that man was Aragorn.

 _'But you're human now too'_ A voice in her head reminded her and she groaned. "Feelings are so complicated." She muttered, before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes to concentrate. She thought of all the times that she had felt the feeling and they all had to do with Aragorn, whether it was him smiling at her or gently interacting with others, even Éowyn. The closest feeling that she could compare it with was the love that she had for her siblings, even now, but it was still very different all the same.

Realising that she had compared it with love made her stiffen. All the memories of Aragorn filled her head, until it was pounding and she hung her head, unable to deny the truth. Gabriel was right. She was in love with a human. She glared up at the sky. "I blame you for this!" She shouted and the sky immediately began to rumble with thunder and lightning

A small hole in the dark thunder clouds showed her the hundreds of orcs slowly attacking the fortress and the smaller army trying to fight them off The humans were hopelessly outnumbered compared to their numbers. Her friends were hopelessly outnumbered. Gabriel was hopelessly outnumbered _. Aragorn_ was hopelessly outnumbered.

Lucifer suddenly felt lightheaded and visions attacked her brain. She saw orcs attacking Helm's deep. She saw Gabriel and Legolas desperately fighting back-to-back. She saw an orc stabbing a blonde haired figure from behind. She saw an explosion destroying the outer wall of the fortress and blowing Aragorn away, knocking him out and leaving him vulnerable. The last vision suddenly filled her entire being with fear like she had never felt before. She stood up and flew down through the clouds.

At the fortress, the battle was still going on. The orcs used ladders to climb the walls and the elves and Gabriel were forced to swap their arrows for their swords, fighting them off. Legolas and Gabriel fought back-to-back, working together like they had done so for years. Something about fighting together felt natural, like this was how it was supposed to be. 

Gabriel briefly wondered how it felt so normal, but she didn't have time to think about it. Orcs stormed the causeway and Aragorn ordered some of the elves to shoot at them, knowing that it couldn't be anything good. Many orcs fell over, but not enough. No one noticed different orcs placing some cauldrons filled with explosive powder in a small culvert set the underside of the wall

Seeing an orc approach with a lightened torch, Aragorn desperately ordered Legolas to shoot it and the prince did his best, but the orc kept going. Gabriel was about to fly there and tackle the orc, when another one almost jumped on her and she had to fight it off. The orc stumbled into the culvert and the wall exploded, right where Aragorn was standing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a week. I'll try and update more often. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	9. The battle continues

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A second before the wall exploded, Aragorn heard the sound of wings and felt two arms wrap around him as the wall exploded. He flew through the air, but the landing was softened by something and he heard a voice grunting in pain as the grip on him loosened and he rolled a few feet away thanks to the impact. Looking up, he was horrified to see an unconscious Lucifer with scrapes on her arms. 

"Lucifer?!" He called, fear like he had never felt before coursing through his kneeling down next to her and shaking her shoulder. She groaned and slowly woke up, looking up at him and giving him a small smile. "Sorry for flying away." She whispered and he smiled back. "It's alright. You're here now." He replied as he gently helped her up. She briefly hissed in pain, before manning herself and grabbing the hilt of her sword and pulling it out. Seeing orcs running through the hole, they both readied themselves. 

In the meantime, the orcs storming the causeway had managed to reach the gate and revealed a giant battering ram. Théoden immediately ordered his men to brace the gate, but Lucifer and Aragorn were too busy to notice as Gimli literally jumped into the group of orcs that were approaching them. "That stupid, reckless dwarf." Lucifer muttered.

With a wry grin, Aragorn ordered the elves on the ground to release one more volley of arrows, before telling them to charge. He and Lucifer were right at the front as they charged into the mass of orcs. A flash of gold shot over their heads as Gabriel joined them as well, attacking the orcs from up above and cutting their spears to prevent them from stabbing. 

_'Something's wrong here.'_ The younger Archangel thought as she saw both men and elf die. She prayed to her father to help her figure it out and she suddenly felt a bit of power filling her. This made her feel the magic that was infused in the monsters. She felt two different kinds of powers. One she didn't recognise and had to be Saruman's magic and another one that made her pale with shock. "No." She whispered, before attacking again. During the fighting, she saw Legolas literally surfing down the stairs on a shield and rolled her eyes. 

The fight became more and more desperate as time went on. Lucifer and Aragorn fought back-to-back as did Gabriel and Legolas. Seeing that it was hopeless, Théoden ordered them to retreat and they quickly obeyed, ordering both elf and men to retreat into the keep. Aragorn ordered Haldir to retreat and the elf nodded, before starting to fight the orcs that were still surrounding him. 

Seeing that an orc was about to attack him from behind, Lucifer shot up without thinking and blocked the orc's blade with her own. Haldir whirled around to see her protecting him and was shocked. Until this moment, he had thought that she was pure evil and would never change, but this showed him the he had been wrong. Lucifer glanced at him. 

"What are you staring at?! Get out of here!" She ordered and he quickly obeyed, managing to fight his way down with the help of Aragorn, who had started to fight his way up to help Lucifer. Seeing one of the ladders that the orcs had used, Lucifer suddenly got a very reckless idea herself. She glanced at Aragorn, she saw that he had the same idea as they fought the last orcs on their spot. Grabbing the ladder, Lucifer and Aragorn pushed themselves off the wall and dove into the big mass of orcs.

While her sister was pretty much going on a suicide mission, Gabriel and Legolas had to carry a stubborn Gimli to the keep as the dwarf wanted to stay and fight. Once they were there, they both restocked on arrows and went to shoot the orcs from the wall above the gate as the orcs had almost managed to breach it. Haldir did his best to help them, but there were still so many orcs and everyone was getting tired. 

Lucifer and Aragorn fought their way back to the keep through dozens and dozens of orcs. Aragorn got hit on his head and fell down.Lucifer quickly blocked the hit that would've killed him and killed the attacking orc, giving Aragorn time to get up. When they were almost at the keep, Aragorn heard Lucifer briefly cry out in pain and saw that she had been cut in the arm.

He killed the orc and gently pushed Lucifer towards the keep. Arriving inside, Aragorn immediately went to help with the almost broken gate. Lucifer leaned against the wall and took deep breaths in pain and exhaustion as she held her arm. She had never been so tired before. Not even during the three day chase after the orcs that had Merry and Pippin had she been so exhausted. She took a deep breath and threw herself into the battle once again. They had to hold off the orcs as much as they could

Gabriel and Legolas were still shooting at the orcs. The vile creatures got even bigger ladders and managed to climb the high wall, forcing them to fight once again. Gabriel was pushed back, until her back was pressed against her Mate's as they desperately fought on. Legolas glanced at her in worry. He never should've let her fight, even if he knew that she would never accept staying behind.

Aragorn and Gimli had been given the order to distract the orcs so that Théoden could get beams to support the gates. Aragorn looked at Lucifer and she waved him away, telling him that she would stay and help the men. Aragorn and Gimli snuck onto a small pathway that led towards the outside of the gates. Ast the dwarf's insistence, Aragorn threw him across the gap between them and the orcs after promising that he wouldn't tell Legolas about it after what had happened in Moria.

Lucifer did her best to help the men carry the beams, but her injured arm made it really difficult for her. Her wings were drooping with exhaustion, giving her another weight to carry. Once they had supported the gate as much as they possibly could, Théoden gave Aragorn and Gimli the order to get out out there. An orc grabbed them before they could, but it was quickly killed by a tired Gabriel.

The younger Archangel swooped down, killed the orcs closest to the man and dwarf and flew up again, almost dropping to her knees in exhaustion once she had reached Legolas and Haldir, who had thrown down a rope and were currently pulling Aragorn and Gimli up. From their point, they heard the orcs breaching the gate and Théoden ordering everyone to retreat even further. They obeyed, Legolas supporting Gabriel. They knew that only a miracle could save them now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for lying and not updating once again, but I had no inspiration whatsoever. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	10. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Once dawn was approaching, the remaining survivors locked themselves into the deepest room of the fortress and blocked the door. A defeated Théoden stated that it was over, but a stubborn Aragorn protested that. An exhausted Lucifer leaned against the wall while holding her arm and barely holding onto her sword. A worried Gabriel rubbed her back as they slid down to the ground. 

"I feel like I'm about to throw up." Lucifer muttered and Gabriel gave her a dry grin as a concerned Aragorn kneeled down in front of them and carefully put a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked and she truthfully shook her head. "No, but I will be." She said, before ordering him to go. He briefly cupped her cheek, before standing up and leaving a baffled Archangel behind. "He's never done that before, has he?" Gabriel asked and her sister shook her head in answer.

Aragorn asked if there was any other way for the women and children to get to safety. There was a way, but Théoden said that the orcs would catch up and kill them soon enough. Gabriel and even Lucifer looked down at this. An Angel's purpose was to protect humans and they both felt like they were falling miserably. Even Lucifer had never felt this helpless. 

Seeing her face, Aragorn got a reckless idea to charge at the orcs one last time. After a few seconds, Théoden agreed and went to ready the horses. Aragorn walked towards Lucifer and kneeled down again. "Are you with me?" He asked and Lucifer slowly pushed herself up against the wall in answer. "Until my last breath, my friend." She stated bravely and he smiled at her as he stood up as well. 

He cupped her head and rested his forehead against hers for a minute, before letting her go and walking away. "That's very new as well." Gabriel said with a smirk and an incredibly red Lucifer told her to shut up, before walking after him, Gabriel simply laughed as Legolas walked towards her. "Are you in as well?" He asked in a worried tone and she smirked at him. "Of course! Killing those beasts will be one hell of a way to go." She said and he smiled, before starting to turn around again

She grabbed his wrist, before he could leave and he turned back around. "Before we go, I wanted to say that I'm glad that I got to meet you." She said, a bit embarrassed and he smiled at her, before gently pulling her into a hug. "So am I, Gabriel. So am I." He whispered, seeing and feeling her golden wings wrap around him. They stood there for a minute, before letting go and joining the others. 

With Lucifer and Gabriel behind Aragorn and Legolas in the saddles and Gimli blowing a giant horn, they started to charge, just as the orcs managed to break through the door. They somehow managed to fight their way to the outside of the keep and Lucifer and Aragorn suddenly noticed Gandalf on top of a mountain. "About damn time." Lucifer muttered and Aragorn grinned. 

Gandalf was quickly joined by Éomer and his men and they quickly charged at the orcs, the sun coming up from behind them and blinding the monsters to give them an advantage. This was enough to turn the tide of the battle as the new forces killed enough orcs for the survivors to start fleeing to the forest nearby. Éomer told them to stay away from the trees. Curious, Lucifer and Gabriel looked past the bodies of their Mates to see what was going on. They didn't have to wait long

The orcs had just disappeared between the trees, when the treetops started to move and inhuman screams were heard, before there was silence. "Remind me to never piss off trees." Lucifer whispered in Aragorn's ear and he shivered a bit, before agreeing. "Are you alright?" Lucifer asked in concern and he nodded. "I'm just cold and tired." He said as they returned to the fortress.

The women and children were allowed to leave the caves and a relieved Éowyn hugged Aragorn, before hugging Lucifer. The older Archangel surprised everyone and especially Gabriel, by willingly hugging the woman back, before almost collapsing in exhaustion. Aragorn quickly grabbed her and lifted her up in his arms without thinking. Seeing that Gabriel was about to collapse as well, Legolas quickly lifted her up as well.

"Legolas, I can walk." The blushing Archangel muttered and he smiled. "I am sorry, Gabriel, but I highly doubt that." He replied as he went to find Gimli. During the fight, he and the dwarf had a friendly competition about who killed the most orcs. He found Gimli in the courtyard, sitting on a body of an orc. They talked about who had the most kills, but Gabriel honestly only heard half of it as she slowly fell asleep in her Mate's arms, feeling safer than she ever had before, even in Heaven.

Legolas glanced down and smiled at seeing her sleeping form. During the battle, he had realised that he already loved her. She was funny and caring, but also knew when to be serious. He knew that it was very early and that the battles would only get more dangerous from now on, but if this was how his life with her would be, then he couldn't wait for the rest. 

Aragorn helped Lucifer clean and bandage her wounds, before the exhausted Archangel sagged against him. Aragorn smiled at her, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. She smiled at him in gratitude, her wings wrapping themselves around them both. "If I may say something, Arwen doesn't know what she's missing." She said, before falling asleep. Aragorn just watched her for a while.

Even while covered in dirt, dust and blood, he thought that she looked beautiful.Her red hair still seemed to shine, even matted with blood and sweat. She was so strong and stubborn and she was willing to sacrifice herself for others, despite her reputation. With a sudden rush, Aragorn realised that he was falling in love with the fallen Archangel, but it couldn't be. He loved Arwen. He had loved her for years, even if she didn't feel the same for him. How could he fall in love with Lucifer?

He had to talk with Gandalf or Legolas about it, but he didn't dare to move now. Lucifer needed her rest and frankly, so did he. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Éowyn checked up on them a while later and smiled at seeing them both asleep, before quietly leaving. The next day, Haldir and his men left to go back to their home, but not before the captain apologised to Lucifer for his misgivings about her. 

The Archangel was very surprised, before smiling and forgiving him. Haldir gave her a small smile, before leaving with his remaining men, which weren't much unfortunately. Before they went back to Edoras, Gabriel called them together in the main room of the keep. Aragorn, Lucifer, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, Gandalf, Éomer and Éowyn all waited to see what she had to say. 

"During the battle, the few powers that I still have left sensed that something was wrong with the orcs. I silently asked Father for help and he temporarily gave me enough of my powers to figure it out." She said, before pausing. "What was it?" Legolas asked, grabbing her hand at seeing that she was troubled. Gabriel took a very deep breath, before continuing. "I sensed two different kinds of magic in the orcs. One must be Saruman's. The other was an Angel's Grace." She finally said. 

Lucifer hung her head at this and cursed in their language. "What does that mean?" Théoden asked, not understanding what it meant. "It means that Saruman is getting help... from at least one of our brother's and sisters." Lucifer explained and everyone shared worried looks with each other. Aragorn gently put his hand on Lucifer's back in an attempt to comfort.

"How do we defeat angels?" Gimli asked. "If Gabriel and I were at full power, we would've been able to just snap our fingers and dissolve them. As it is, only Dad, our two brothers Michael and Raphael and Gabriel's blade can defeat an Angel." Lucifer told them and there was silence for a few minutes "What do we do now?" Éowyn asked and no one had an answer to that

In Isengard, Merry and Pippin were watching Saruman looking around the flooded grounds and the destruction that the Ents had caused. "You think that Luci and the others are alright?" Pippin asked and Merry nodded. "I know that they are." He said, before they found the storage room and got distracted. Because of this, they didn't see two men appearing out of nowhere and walking inside the tower. Things were about to change and nothing would be the same again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again late with the last chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be up as I'm busy with another series, so keep an eye out.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	11. Next story is up

Hey guys. 

the next (and probably last) story is up. It's called "the king and the Archangel." Go and read the first chapter if you want


End file.
